uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Sickbay Basic Equipment List
Autosuture - a medical device, descended from the 20th century suture, that was used as early as the 22nd century. By the late 24th century this technology was laser-based. The function of the autosuture is to seal closed and promote the healing of wounds from surgery or deep trauma by stimulating the patient's own anabolism. It is used where the dermal regenerator is inadequate. Biosample Containers - a piece of Starfleet medical equipment, used to contain biological samples for study. can be used for dna, bacteria, and otehr cellular growth experiments. Biological Sample Kit - The Starfleet biological sample kit was provided by the Starfleet Medical Surgeon General under order 315. It contained a stasis field, a sterile lock, and an application on the side referred to Starfleet biological sample protocol 7751-7. Blood Gas Infuser- a medical device used to supply a body with oxygen. It could not, however, replace the function of the lungs on a long-term basis. Bone Regenerator - a medical device used for repairing shattered bones. Starfleet medkits typically held bone regenerators. A viable alternative to using a Regenerator was the use of a splint. Cardio Stimulator - a Federation medical device used to restart a stopped heart. a portable version of the device can be used in the field or if ships power systems go offline Cellular Regenerator - a medical device utilized by Starfleet in the 24th century. when utilized with a cellular regenerator, along with a bio-electric field generator and a subdermal scalpel, a spinal shunt can be performed. Cortical Stimulator - a medical device used to revive neural activity in the nervous system of critical patients by delivering an electrical shock to induce brain activity. It was almost always attached to the temples or foreheads of humanoids. Dermal Regenerator - a common, easily operable medical tool used by several civilizations to heal minor skin wounds, such as cuts and burns. The dermal regenerator could also be used to revert surgically modified skin to its normal state, as well as to remove scars. It could also be used to simulate wounds or burns. Dermaplastic Graft - a type of bandage designed to accelerate the regeneration of skin. it has been found quite useful in the correction of skin repair of patient rescued from the Borg. Electron Resonance Scanner - a piece of medical equipment which could be used to examine DNA. It worked on a sub-molecular level and its imaging resolution could be changed. It was even possible to look at a DNA base pair sequence. Exo-Scalpel - a precision surgical instrument, and the medical version of a laser scalpel. It employs laser beams to make an incision in skin or other tissue. After completion of surgery, a dermal regenerator can be used to repair the cut tissue. Motor Assist Bands - 24th century pieces of medical equipment. They were small, rectangular devices attached to a strap and designed to be wrapped around a humanoid limb. They were designed to create electrical impulses in damaged tissue, or route weak nervous signals around nonfunctional tissue. Although they were very sophisticated devices, it could take several days and even weeks to master their use and even then, patients rarely recovered one hundred percent of their mobility. The motor assist bands were also used to train the nervous system of a patient before surgery to implant neural transducers. Neural Stimulator - used in cases of extreme injury or illness when the physician hopes to improve vital signs through neural stimulation. the device delivers a phased voltage beam directly into the nerve endings in the brain cortex. phased transducers on either side of the main lobes oscillate several microvolts of direct current stimulation per second. Neural Transducers - small devices used to restore mobility to physically disabled individuals. They could pick up the neural signals from the brain and then stimulate the appropriate muscles. The implants were generally not one hundred percent effective, but did allow a patient to recover most mobility. Motor assist bands were first used to train the patient's nervous system before surgery. Neurocortical Monitor - a device used to record a complete encephalographic profile. It was placed on the parietal bone and could be programmed to send an alert to sickbay if it detected any unusual neurological activity. Neurogenic Stimulator- a medical device that is used to stimulate a patient's brain by giving the cerebral cortex a direct burst of electrical energy. Normally a burst of 50 millivolts is used to create a cascade effect within the brain, causing the brain's neurons to resume their normal firing pattern. PsychoTricorder - a Starfleet tricorder specifically programmed for a psychologist's use in analyzing a patient. This version of the tricorder scanned specific brainwave patterns during questioning of the patient, and was helpful in diagnosis and treatment of mental ailments and disorders. It may have possessed a hypnosis-assist subroutine, as well as subroutines for lie-detection and amnesia analysis. The device was normally operated by an assistant technician while the attending psychologist directed the patient. Laser Scalpel - a specialized medical instrument used for creating incisions in various tissues. It used a finely-tuned laser beam to make cuts. This device was available in different wavelengths for varied cutting strength and depth. The laser scalpel was the term used from the 2260s, until the 2370s, when it was replaced by the exoscalpel. Thrombic Modulator - a medical instrument used by Starfleet medical personnel as early as 2374. A conical shaped device, it is used to change the coagulation ratio of blood within the body, most likely to prevent thrombosis. Category:Medical Category:Equipment